


Wannabe

by danicanalini



Category: Runaways (TV 2017)
Genre: AU, F/F, but - Freeform, deanoru is a couple btw, gert is queer in this bc its a headcanon of mine, gert third wheels in a way that she doesnt expect, happy 20gayteen!, i feel like this could happen canonly, idk if this is an au, okay so the three are on their way to a pride parade
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-09
Updated: 2018-01-09
Packaged: 2019-03-02 18:56:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13324419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/danicanalini/pseuds/danicanalini
Summary: Based off of the prompt "Imagine A and B just being complete goofballs and jamming out to “Wannabe” by the Spice Girls in the car. (OT3 Bonus: Person C is in the backseat, annoyed out of their mind.)"





	Wannabe

**Author's Note:**

> so i feel like every time i watch that 1x10 kiss i get even gayer and gayer so i wrote this lmao. it's not exactly fluffy or gay or anything but i love the deanoru+gert dynamic and i wanted to write more of it and figured this would be the perfect prompt. 
> 
> follow me on tumblr! isingtothenightletmesingtoyou lets talk gay!!!

“Make sure to have a lit playlist! You have the aux cord!” Karolina excitedly shouted to Nico.

“Already on it, babe.” Nico chirped back. “When are we getting to Gert’s?”

“Riiiiiight about now.” Karolina spoke as the car pulled into the Yorkes’ driveway.

The three girls were on their way to San Francisco for their gay pride parade. They’d planned this to a T for months and if one thing goes wrong, the trip might as well not happen. The blonde was impatient, beyond ecstatic to finally be 100% herself somewhere other than just alone with Nico and Nico just being happy to be with Karolina. 

The trip was originally going to be the two of them, but ever since Gert expressed her being Pansexual, the couple realized that the more the merrier. They even bought her a flag to wear in exchange for her having to deal with the third wheeling. 

Karolina rolled down her window before shamelessly screaming “GERTRUDE YORKES IF YOU DON’T COME OUT IN 3 SECONDS I’M LEAVING AND TAKING YOUR FLAG WITH US DAMNIT!” 

“Come out.” Nico cackled. “I see what you did there.”

“Ugh shut up. You know how I am when I get impatient!”

Nico sighed at the same time Karolina’s back passenger side door opened, revealing a sweating and out of breath Gert.

“Y’all are gonna yell at me for being late and NOT help carry the snacks? This is homophobic.” Gert sassed.

The black haired girl rolled her eyes upon hearing Gert’s joke. “Gert, we’re all queer, remember?”

“Of course I do.” Gert frowned. “You guys are all gay and cute and are gonna be rubbing it in my damn face all day.”

“Ahem.” The driver interrupted. “There will be no pride third wheeling if we don’t start moving!” Karolina quickly reversed out of Gert’s driveway before yelling once more. “To San Francisco!”

The drive was never ending but at the same time the three girls didn’t want it to end. Nico really came through with the playlists and before they knew it, they were already two and a half hours in.

“Ooh Karo!” Nico jumped. “Our song is next!”

“Ugh GOD!” Gert exclaimed from the back. “It’s gonna get cheesier than mac and cheese up in here. Roll down the window, I might vomit.”

Karolina chuckled. “Mmm, not exactly Gertrude. You’ll see.”

The current song playing slowly started to end and before Gert knew it, Wannabe by the Spice Girls started blaring followed by a “Watch and learn.” from both girls in the front seat.

“Yo, I'll tell you what I want, what I really really want.” Karolina started.

“So, tell me what you want, what you really really want.” Nico then continued.

“I'll tell you what I want, what I really really want.”

“So, tell me what you want, what you really really want.”

“I wanna—, I wanna—, I wanna—, I wanna—, I wanna really, really, really wanna zigazig, ah!” The two girls yelled in unison.

“You two wanna know what I want?” Gert stated. “To die. This makes me want to die.”

“You wanted to come with us. You’re gonna deal with the song choices!” Nico stated.

“I take it back, I’d rather have the cheesefest.”

“Sing along Gert!” Karolina joyfully yelled. 

“If you wanna be my lover, you gotta get with my friends.” The couple continued to shout. “Make it last forever, friendship never ends.”

“THIS friendship might end in a minute.” Gert replied. 

Karolina shook her head before turning down the song. The two girls had to admit, they didn’t know all the words. The driver decided to put the purple haired girl in the back out of her misery for a minute. “When the rap comes on, it’s OVER.”

“Oh honey, I wish it was.” Gert crossed her arms.

Nico quietly bopped in the passenger seat, giggling at every sarcastic remark that was spit out.

“Here it comes!” Karolina anticipatingly spoke-sung.

“Karolina, you can’t even DRIVE let alone sing and drive! You’re gonna kill us! I’m gonna die listening to you guys butcher the Spice Girls!” Gert cried out.

“So here's a story from A to Z. You wanna get with me? You gotta listen carefully.” The blonde starts.

“We got Em in the place Who likes it in your face. She got G like MC Who likes it on an—Easy V, doesn't come for free. She’s a real lady.” Nico excitedly joins.

“She's a real lady. And as for me? Ha-ha! You'll see.” The two yelled in unison.

Gert props herself up before stating quite the obvious. “Nico, I don’t think I’ve ever seen you this lit over anything.”

The goth rolls her eyes before replying “I’m not all black lipstick and witchcraft you know. I know a bop when I hear one.”

“Fair enough.” The girl in the back seat quietly replied. 

Karolina interrupts before turning the music up again. “Come on Gert! Last chorus!”

“If you wanna be my lover, you gotta get with my friends. Make it last forever, friendship never ends.” The two girls in the front shout. 

Gert finally giving in, start singing in some sort of quiet and monotone voice. She’s still annoyed, but these are her best friends in their prime. She can’t not enjoy the moment. 

“Slam your body down and wind it all around. Slam your body down and wind it all around.” The two in the front start to conclude the song.

“Come on Gert. Last line?” Karolina asks wholeheartedly.

“......If you wanna be my lover.” Gert mutters.

“Damn Gert. Don’t have too much fun!” Nico said sarcastically.

“No wait, honey!” Karolina objects. “I think I heard her singing towards the end!”

“I think the fuck not.” Gert stood her ground.

“Hmmmmm how about that last line?” The blonde continues to interrogate.

“My mom told me that if you sing songs you don’t like, it’ll end faster.” Gert grunted.

“Haha yeah okay, Gertrude. Shut up and enjoy the ride.”

The three girls were far from their destination but like they say, the journey is what makes it all worthwhile.

**Author's Note:**

> feedback is very appreciated!!!


End file.
